Game On
by RaydorLove
Summary: This is a one-shot story.  Another Sharon Raydor/Andy Flynn pairing.  I do not own these characters, only a terribly dirty mind.  blush   I hope you all enjoy.


Captain Sharon Raydor, head of the L.A.P.D. Force Investigations Division, was curled up on her couch with her nose buried in the latest best seller by her favorite author. As if she didn't get enough crime and mystery in her daily life, she loved a good detective novel. Since her daughters had both gone away to college, and she had no real social life to speak of, reading had become one of her favorite ways to pass the little free time she had. Without taking her eyes off of the page, Sharon pulled her feet up on the cushion and rested her book on her knees. Her eyes followed the words to the bottom of the page and she flipped it over and continued. As she read, she tugged at a hole in the knee of the comfortable navy lounge pants that she had owned for so long that they had become faded and threadbare. Her old flannel shirt wasn't in any better shape. After spending six days a week in designer clothes and heeled shoes, it felt good to be able to breathe and let her hair down. Speaking of hair, she hadn't even bothered to brush hers yet. It was still beautifully tousled and worthy of envy. She had always considered it her best feature.

She had reached a riveting part of the story when the phone rang, breaking the silence and making her jump. Reluctantly, she marked her place in the book and picked her cell up off of the coffee table. She frowned when she read the name on the display. The last time Andy Flynn called her, in fact, the only time Andy Flynn had ever called her was when he was attacked and had to defend himself with his sidearm. It was her job to investigate officer involved shootings. She hoped that history was not repeating itself.

"Lieutenant Flynn, how may I help you?" She answered the phone, suddenly all business.

"Good afternoon Captain Raydor. I hope you will forgive me for calling." He said hesitantly.

"Is something wrong? Has there been another incident?" She asked calmly.

"Oh, no. Well actually, I overheard you tell Chief Pope that you were going to be watching the Laker's Game on television this evening and I was wondering if you would be interested in seeing it in person." Sharon appeared confused.

"So this isn't a work related call?"

"No ma'am. I'm sorry, but I have these tickets to the Staple Center, and I just wanted to see if you would like to go to the game with me tonight." There was silence as he waited for her response. "Not a date or anything like that; just two co-workers going to the game together. You'd be just like one of the guys." He explained. She thought his nervous stumbling through the invitation was sweet and funny.

"I don't have anything better to do, so yes Lieutenant Flynn, I'd love to hang out with you 'just like one of the guys' tonight." She playfully mocked him. He was initially stunned that she had agreed to go with him, but he soon remembered his manners.

"Great then! Captain! I'll be by your place to pick you up in three hours; if you don't mind if I drive."

"Not at all, Lieutenant. That will be fine."

"I thought we could grab something to eat on the way, or we could just eat at the game."

"Either one is alright with me. Do you know where I live?"

"Uh, yeah. That's okay, I know where you are." Sharon raised her eyebrows, curiously analyzing the information.

"How?" She began, "Never mind. I don't want to know how you know."

"Okay then, I'll be there in a while and we'll do this!" He sounded enthusiastic, and Sharon couldn't help wonder why he thought to invite her instead of Provenza or Sanchez.

"I'll be ready. See you when you get here." They both hung up and Sharon returned to her novel. She finished the chapter and then went upstairs to shower.

"What does one wear to a basketball game?" Sharon mumbled to herself, standing in the middle of her walk-in closet. She had a blue towel wrapped around her torso, and another one wrapped around her damp hair. Her eyes fell on a red pull-over sweater with a scooped neckline and cap sleeves, and her face lit up.

"Finally, an occasion to wear this!" She exclaimed. She took a pair of black skinny jeans off of a shelf, and paired them with a nice belt and matching pair of ankle boots. With the right jewelry, she might just pull the outfit off.

Later, standing in front of her full-length mirror, she had second thoughts; the jeans were too tight, as was the sweater, and the neckline showed off a little more cleavage than she was comfortable with. She worried that the outfit was too revealing for 'hanging out with one of the guys from work,' and she feared it would send mixed messages to Andy. Unfortunately, the doorbell rang before she could make up her mind on another option, so she decided to go with her original choice.

She would have liked to have had a picture of Andy's face when she opened the door. Before he checked himself and remembered his place, he eyes gave her an appreciative once over and evidently, he felt her breasts deserved a second look. Reluctantly, he tore his gaze away and nervously escorted her to his old beat up car that was sitting next to her Lexus in the driveway.

"Nice car!" He commented.

"Would you like to drive it, Lieutenant?" Sharon offered, suddenly aware of the overtly sexual way that he might interpret that.

"Really?" He stared at her in disbelief.

"Yes, really." Sharon reached in her purse and tossed him the keys. She could not help but smile at the boyish grin on his face. He eagerly unlocked the door and started to get in behind the wheel. She was thoroughly amused when he suddenly jumped out and ran around to the passenger side in time to open the door for her. When they were both inside the vehicle, she decided to tease him.

"Do you open car doors for all the GUYS?" She asked, trying not to laugh. Andy looked at her and was at a loss of words, so he just sat there.

"Well let's go Lieutenant. I didn't get all dressed up to sit in my driveway." She pulled her seatbelt across her chest and snapped the buckle.

"Oh yeah, right!" Andy seemed to snap out of his trance and he started the car.

"Nice! It purrs like a kitten." Andy complimented. Sharon started to comment, but she thought it best to get her mind out of the gutter first.

On the way to the arena, they decided to eat dinner at the game instead of waiting in line for a table at a restaurant on a busy Saturday night. They found their seats, just five rows behind Jack Nicholson at center court. They were great seats and Sharon was stoked to have a chance to watch the game in person. Andy excused himself and left her alone. The teams were taking the court when he returned with food and drinks. Sharon took a hotdog from the cardboard tray in Andy's lap and looked at it with reservation. Chili and cheese spilled out over the sides of the bun. She cast a questioning glance in his direction.

"This junk will kill ya!" she called out over the noise of the crowd.

"I offered to take you somewhere else. What did you expect at a ballgame?" He handed her a plastic fork, which she gratefully accepted. She had serious doubts about trying to eat without making a mess. Once she was settled, Andy passed her a cold soda in a plastic cup.

"Ooh! " Sharon suddenly blurted, pointing down towards the court.

"What! What did I miss?" Andy asked.

"Isn't that Toby McGuire?" Andy grinned.

"Seriously? You're ogling celebrities?" He asked, unable to hide his amusement.

"What? My girls love him." She explained. "They will be so excited when I tell them that I was in the same room with him."

"You don't get out much do you?" He teased. "I mean, this is Los Angeles after all."

Sharon enjoyed the ride back home almost as much as Andy enjoyed driving it. She put her seat back a notch or two and relaxed as she watched Andy drive. The joy that he felt behind the wheel reminded her of a teenager with his first car. Andy loved the way the Lexus handled. He thought about how much fun it would be to get it out on the open road, away from the city. The thought of having to drive his old clunker again, after this, filled him with dread. He parked beside the rusted out heap of metal in Sharon's driveway and turned off the engine. They sat in silence for several seconds.

"Can I interest you in a cup of coffee?" Sharon offered. Andy was relieved. He had been trying to think of a way to end the evening that would not be clumsy and awkward.

"Thanks, that'd be great." They both got out of the car and Andy pushed the fob button to lock the doors before holding out the keys to Sharon. She took them and they walked to the front door, which she unlocked with the key. When they got inside, Sharon turned on lights on her way to the kitchen.

"Come on in, and excuse the mess." Andy looked around.

"I will when I find one." He answered. Captain Raydor's house was immaculate, but he wasn't surprised. He followed her into the kitchen. Sharon filled the coffee pot with water and then poured it in the top of the coffee maker. When she turned to look at Andy he was checking out the photos on her refrigerator.

"Those are my girls, Jenna and Michelle." Sharon walked over and stood beside him.

"Hmmm. Lovely." He said.

"Oh no you don't!" She warned.

"What?" He asked defensively.

"I know you and Provenza like them young." She accused.

"No, seriously, it's not like that." He said. As Sharon turned to walk to the cabinet to get out the cups, she heard him mutter under his breath.

"Besides, I'm much more interested in their mother at the moment." His words took her by surprise, and she was pretty sure that every single nerve ending in her vagina had suddenly been turned on.

"You could have fooled me." She said, unable to keep the sarcasm from her voice. "You guys have been really mean to me. You don't know what it's like to go to work every day and run right into a brick wall of contempt, over and over again." She sat two cups on the counter and closed the cabinet door, trying to keep her hands, and her voice, from shaking.

"Yeah well, boys are stupid, especially when they like a girl. If we were ten years old I'd be pulling your pigtails and knocking you down so I could get a look up your skirt. I might still try that one someday, so be warned." Sharon chuckled uneasily.

"Listen Andy, I appreciate all of this, but don't date co-workers. Hell, I don't date anyone." She admitted.

"Well we will just have to use each other for sex then." He teased. Sharon laughed out loud, taken by surprise by his boldness. He casually strolled over to her as she poured steaming black coffee into two cups. He waited for her to sit the pot back down on the burner.

"Would you like some pound cake to go with your coffee?" She asked, changing the subject.

"No." Andy continued walking towards her until they were practically toe-to-toe. The tension in the room was palpable. With their eyes locked, and their faces merely inches apart, Sharon waited to see what would happen next.

"I'm going to kiss you now. I'm just giving you fair warning, so if you are going to slap me, I'd appreciate it if you did the same."

"Just shut up and do it already!" she ordered. Andy smiled.

"Yes ma'am!" He pulled her into his arms and she threw her arms around his neck as his lips crushed hers. They backed into the living room, nearly knocking over a floor lamp. Sharon placed her hands on Andy's chest and pushed him onto the couch before climbing up into his lap, and resuming the kiss. His hands squeezed her ass through her expensive jeans, just before he slipped them under her sweater. Sharon's brain tried to reason with her body, but was failing miserably. Andy was a co-conspirator. She raised her arms and he slid her sweater right off over her head. He fumbled with the clasp of her red satin bra, but was impatient and buried his face in her cleavage. She took pity on him and decided to help, reaching behind her back. When it was loosened, he tugged it off.

"Thank you, thank you thank you." He mumbled appreciatively before claiming the prize. Sharon cried out when he bit down a little too hard. He stopped long enough to apologize.

"I'm going to slap you now. " She breathlessly announced, just before her palm met his cheek.

"Ouch!" He cried out, startled. Suddenly he shoved back and Sharon found herself lying on the living room floor. He yanked aggressively at the zipper of her jeans and tugged them off.

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

"I'm going to fuck you now!" Andy got the jeans down to her ankles and realized that she was still wearing her boots. She tried not to laugh when he had to put the brakes on long enough to sit down and pull them off to get her pants off. When he was back on track, he came at her again. Sharon rolled him over on his back and climbed up on top of him. She was wearing only red satin panties, yet he was still fully clothed. She was determined that he wouldn't be for long. She shoved his black t-shirt up to reveal his stomach. He sat up suddenly, taking her with him. Her bottom rested on the floor between his thighs, her legs wrapped around behind him.

"Oh my God these legs!" He practically screamed. "Have you always had these legs?" Sharon laughed at him.

"What a stupid question. Of course I've always had these legs." She answered sarcastically. He pulled off his t-shirt, exposing a well-defined chest, with fine silver hair that matched the hair on his head. She couldn't keep her hands from touching him, and for a moment her fingertips traced the scar left by a would-be assassin last year. He laid her back and covered her breasts with kisses as he eased out from under her. She grabbed his belt and frantically pulled and tugged at it trying to get it off.

"Let me." He offered.

"Hurry!" She demanded. She could see the shape of him through the denim material, and knew that he wanted her as badly as she wanted him. Impatiently she stroked him through his pants with the palm of her hand.

"Hurry!" She said, more aggressively.

"I am hurrying!" He promised, finally jerking down his zipper. Sharon pulled his jeans down to his knees and grabbed his erection in her hands. A few explicatives ran through his mind, but Andy was unable to speak. He was too busy trying not to explode prematurely. He was fairly certain that would ruin the moment.

"Get these off!" He said, tugging at her red satin panties. She released her grip and raised her bottom off the floor, so that he could slide them off. He finished kicking off his pants and then they were both naked. Suddenly her hand connected with his face again, both startling him and exciting him at the same time. He wrestled her playfully until he had her pinned in his arms.

"Am I going to have to spank you?" He asked menacingly.

"I'd like to see you try." She warned.

"I'd much rather fuck you."

"Shut up and do it!" She screamed.

"Yes Ma'am!" Andy said, and then he did.

Sharon sat up and reached for her underwear. She slipped her panties on and Andy passed her his black t-shirt. She looked at it hard and then took it from him and slipped it on over her head. Things were a little awkward. Now that her body was satisfied and had been silenced, her brain berated her with thoughts…{What Have I done?}, {Andy Flynn?}, {Oh my God! What if everyone finds out?}, {God that was so good!}, {It's been so long since I've been with a man}, {Andy Flynn?}. She was pretty sure that the last three were her body again, and not her brain. She staggered, weak-kneed into the kitchen, poured the two cold cups of coffee into the sink, then poured two fresh cups. Andy walked in quietly, wearing his jeans, but he hadn't bothered to snap or zip them, or put on his underwear. Sharon handed him a cup, but avoided eye contact.

"So, that was interesting." He finally said.

"Yes, I bet you haven't done THAT with the rest of the guys." She joked nervously. Andy laughed nervously in response.

"I guess you probably would like me to leave now." He took a sip of his coffee.

"We have work tomorrow. No one can know about this." She stated the obvious.

"No, of course not." He agreed. They drank their coffee in silence.

"I wouldn't mind if you stayed, but you would have to go home eventually to get ready for work." She admitted.

"I have a clean suit in the car." He announced. She looked up at him and studied his face.

"Toothbrush?" She asked.

"In the car."

"Razor?" He nodded.

"You were planning to stay!" She accused him.

"I just came prepared for whatever might happen. You can't blame me for having hope." He defended himself.

"You have to drive yourself to work tomorrow, we can't show up together." She clarified.

"Absolutely!" He agreed. Sharon took a sip of her coffee.

"We use each other for sex, and that is ALL." She declared.

"That works for me." He agreed.

"Okay then." She nodded.

"I'm glad we worked that out, because I am so NOT finished with you." He announced before downing the last drop from his cup. Sharon smiled.


End file.
